This invention relates to a toy vehicle designed to be capable of showing attractive performances in traveling, and more particularly to a toy vehicle controlled by a radio-remote control means or a wire-remote control means, which is quickly permitted to turn left and right directions to improve its performance of travelling on a bad road or against obstacle.
In a conventional toy vehicle, it was known that a toy vehicle is designed to have attractive shapes and capability of showing attractive performances in traveling, in which a chassis of the toy vehicle is divided into two parts which are coupled with each other and front and rear tires are separately controlled by a control means. For instance, there was proposed the toy vehicle that its chassis is divided into front and rear parts which may be slightly bent each other, thereby improving a suspension mechanism of the rear chassis. This toy vehicle has general functions which make the toy vehicle go toward and backward and turn left and right directions. Notwithstanding, any further special function is not provided to the conventional toy vehicle.
However, if the conventional toy vehicles hit or face to a body-sized obstacle or an escarpment, it is absolutely prevented to have the toy vehicle go forward, for which reason it is immediately needed to have the toy vehicle go back by changing the direction in traveling. For the conventional toy vehicle, there is such the limit in the travelling performance on off road. In case of dividing the chassis of the toy vehicle, for obtaining a structure of four wheel drive (4WD), it is necessary to contrive a structure for coupling a driving mechanisms of the tires to each divided parts of chassis since a timing for driving front and rear tires must be synchronized with each other. Thus, there are disadvantages in adopting the above structure to the toy vehicle in that steps for fabricating the toy vehicle become complicated and costs therefor are increased. On the other hand, it can be proposed that individual driving motors are provided to the front and rear tires respectively. However, a control means becomes complicated for synchronizing the individual driving motors associated with the front and rear tires and a vehicle weight is increased because of increasing the number of the motors to be used therein.